Big surprises
by kurenohikari
Summary: Everything was going perfectly... until Akari finds out something that might change her life and Sena's as well.


After a lot of hard work and dedication I became Sakura-senpai's sussesor. Nothing could explain how happy I was that day. I became Starlight's Queen, Dreamy Crown's fame exploded, my relationship with Sena continued as strong as the beginning, Oozora's weather is in the top ten t.v raiting and Luminas turn into the second best Unit of the country, right after Soleil.

Months later, Skips revived and opened Dremy Crown's first fashion show. I really did enjoy that event a lot. I got to sing with Madoka-chan at the start, model on my own and with Yumi, make a preformance in middle of the show with Luminas and end the night with a solo.

I also need to add that last year has been a mess of concerts, talk shows, Oozora's weather time, interviews, photo shooting and modeling. Sena didn't have it any easier either. He had to create new coords all the time, a lot of new idols wanted to use his brand. He had to put a lot of effort in Dreamy Crown's magazine, that began selling a lot more than before. My boyfriend had to plan and organize everything for his fashion show too.

But even with our tight schedules, we found time to be together and surpass all the hard moment of our relationship. However, I don't know if we would be able to do it this time... not when I am pregnant.

I started to feel sick during the mornings of the last two weeks. So I went to the doctor and she gave me this news "Oozora-san are you ok? This is a big shock to most people, so don't be ashamed of your reaction. Would you like a glass of water?" she offered me.

"No, I am fine" I replied "But please keep this a secret, the media can't find out about it. It would be a scandal".

"I won't say a thing. After all, this is confidential information between patient and doctor" she smiled kindly at me before taking out some paper and a pen "I will now write and tell you everything you need to know to bring your baby safely to the world" she the did that "Remember to come at least once a month for a check up" she remind me when I was leaving "And good luck telling the father".

"Thank you very much!" I thanked her and theb headed towards Dreamy Crown's workshop. Luckily we had our timetable free cause he needes to discuss me new dress, for my next concert "Sena we need to talk" I announced as soon as I entered.

My secret boyfriend was at the phone talking with some important people, by the look on his face "Oozora, you are early" he said when he noticed my presence "Give me a few minutes" he asked before returning to his call.

"This is important" I told him with the most serious expression I could muster with all the nervousness I was feeling. He must have seen my fear in my face, cause he ended the phone call immediately, before wrapping his arms around my waist and wait for me to begin "For two weeks I... woke up vomiting" I started. Sena suddenly turned from serious to worried, in matter of seconds. His arms tightened around me and his face asked me if I was ok. I smiled sweetly at him and nodded my head "So I went to the doctor today to see what's going on with me. She told me that... I..." _Come one Akari! You can do it_ , I encouraged myself in my head "She told me that I was pregnant" I said in a rush.

However, it was slow enough for him to understand what I was saying "Pregnant?" he asked astonished. I only nodded my head with a big smile "You are pregnant?! I am going to be a dad!" he exclaimed excitedly and scared at the same time. Before taking me into his arms and spinning me around his workshop "We need to tell Amahane-sensei, my parents and yours" he began saying, almost to himself "But most importantly you need to stop being an idol and start managing Dreamy Crown's magazine. It is this good and popular now because of your ideas" he told me.

"Ok" I said "I will have to disappear, like Mizaki-senpai and Ichigo-senpai did, for year" I looked down with a sad smile "My fans will be very sad...".

"But you need to be there for our child" Sena told me "They will understand when they find out you have a child".

"Most importantly we need to come clean with my friends, your friends and Principle Orihime" I announced. The fearful expression in my boyfriend's face would have been hilarious, if it wasn't an important matter "Relax Sena, everything will be fine".

Or at least that was what I thought "Pregnant?!" Sumire-chan, Hinaki-chan, Juri-chan, Madoka-chan, Rin-chan, Nonochi-chan, Rissape-chan, Yu-chan, Shun-san, Jonny-sensei, Nao-sensei and Principle Orihime.

We, Sena and I, had already confessed our condition to our parents and Amahane-san, last night. They had taken it better than expected, at the beginning they were surprised and then angry but at the end very happy for us.

However, with our friends things were different, they jumped from surprised to angry and skipped happy "Juri-chan bring all your father's cooking instruments that we are making a designer salad" said Sumire-chan with a sweet, fake, tone and a scary wicked small smile.

"Sumire-chan don't exaggerate" I told her sweat dropping and trying not to fall from a the clinging that Sena was doing, as he hid behind me.

"Not exaggerate?!" she exclaimed angrily "He used you to make his brand famous and got you knocked up in the process!".

"Hold your horses!" said my boyfriend furiously "I love Akari! This has nothing to do with Dreamy Crown. We became a couple after I turned her into my muse".

"You know that Oozora has to stop being an idol, don't you?" asked us Peinciple Orihime "And that no one has to know the reason why Oozora stopped doing Aikatsu".

"We do" we answered at the same time.

"Then... congratulations!" Sena and I smiled when everyone calmed down and began to feel happy for us.

 _Everything will be fine... especially since our secret romance is not that secret anymore_ , I thought gleefully.


End file.
